fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess of Asgard
Princess of Asgard & The True Princesses of The Solar System-- The Legacy of The Legendary Silver Millennium & Rise of True Rulers of The Glorious New Age of The Platinum Millennium, Divine Guardians of The Entire Universe is a fan fictional crossover between Sailor Moon & Avengers. This is also a multicrossover series. The multicrossover madness begins after Sailor Stars. this is a retelling of the anime combined with The Avengers movie story line. This story includes excessive violence and crude humor The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity's court and the true heirs of all the planets in The Solar System. Serena is half Lunarian half Asgardian because her father is Odin. She becomes a goddess after his blood awakens her blood causing her to remember her past life. Serena is smart and a true leader. Motoko Kusanagi is Neo Sailor Charom, she is Serena's aunt is this story. Plot Neo Soldiers Allies Extras * Princess Serenity transformed into Neo Sailor Moon during the attack on The Moon Kingdom. She died in the war, not by killing herself * Princess Serenity enjoys fighting during The Silver Millennium because she studied military strategies and she was taught to defend herself by King Zaiku: Leader of The Beast Gods * Queen Selenity send her dearest friend Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to find and train her daughter and The Neo Soldiers to fight the evil when they are reborn. * Kaguya trained the Neo Soldiers to fight and to become proper rulers of their kingdoms. * Kaguya was also one of Queen Selenity's advisers * The Neo Soldiers plan to revive The Silver Millennium in the form of The Platinum Millennium, which includes not sacrificing humanity's freedom and independence to bring back peace and providence. * Serena has become mature and responsible. * Serena is the sister of Thor & Loki. She gets the legendary Garavoir after Odin took her to Asgard. * Terra Shields is the reincarnated Princess of Earth, she wields The Topaz Earth Crystal and The Golden Dream Crystal. * Natalie Shadowstorm is the reincarnated Princess of Nemesis, she wields the legendary Black Crystal. * The canon Sailor Soldiers are from noble families, they were the ones who were responsible for the fall of The Silver Millennium because they were jealous of The Neo Soldiers. * Kagome Higrurashi is the princess of Heaven, and its protector: Neo Sailor Angel. * Sango is the princess of The Star Kingdom and its protector: Neo Sailor Star. Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Pokémon Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions